Darien's betrayl
by terminatorluvr
Summary: What if when Darien dumped Serena a certain black haired scout found her and consoled then took his chances at love with Serena. DarienxSerena, Seiyax Serena, DarienvsSerena, RinixHelios


Darien was at his apartment helping Rini with her studies but he couldn't help but remember how harsh he had been towards Serena when he said he wanted to break up but his terrible nightmare on Serena being killed by the enemy gave him a terrible feeling so he did it to protect her.

Rini looked at him worriedly "Darien you ok you've been really despondent since I came to do my homework". She genuinely looked concerned which worried Darien he hated bringing her into his problems.

Darien smiled "It's nothing Rini you want some juice and sandwiches all this hard work must be making you hungry" he said kindly. Rini nodded cheerfully so Darien got to his feet and then suddenly the doorbell rang and when he went to answer it Serena was stood there.

A sharp pain stabbed Darien in the heart he wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her and tell her he was sorry and that he still loved her more than words could describe but he didn't want to put her in any more danger.

Serena looked up at him with a sad smile "Hi I thought I'd come and see you cos I must have annoyed you yesterday and I outta apologize" she said nervously. She had come straight from school she was still in her uniform with her school satchel.

Darien clenched his fists and bared his teeth "It's not like that Serena I just love you anymore I'm sick being together just for your benefit" he said harshly although it hurt him to say every word.

Tears began to well up in Serena's eyes "L…Look Darien I know I'm not that cute and that I don't study hard enough not to mention I'm a glutton but I promise I'll try harder to go on a diet and take my studies more seriously I'm even taking lessons from Mina to become cuter!" she said tearfully her voice going crackly.

Darien snapped "THERES NOTHING YOU CAN…." He began then he saw the tears close to overflowing in Serena's eyes and then he saw that she had noticed Rini's shoes making it worse.

Serena clenched her fists "Rini's here isn't she…" she began shakily "I know she's our daughter but…you've always PREFERRED her over me haven't you" Serena said a tear rolling down her cheek.

Darien turned to look at her his hurt took over and he spoke more harshly than he meant to "NOW YOUR JUST BEING STUPID" he said crossly.

Serena said nothing "I get it Darien I…I'll just go" she said tearfully.

Darien lifted his head to look at her as she left but was only shown the door closing slowly in front of him. He slammed his hand on the wall crossly "Damnit…Serena please forgive me" he said sadly.

Rini had watched secretly from the living room and had witnessed the whole thing and was stunned "Mummy and daddy don't love each other anymore?" she thought in shock then her eyes suddenly widened "If they don't marry then I won't exist!" she said unhappily but not loud enough for Darien to hear.

Darien came back through to help her study but Rini cleared her things and put them into her backpack confusing him "Rini where are you going?" he asked curiously.

Rini didn't look at him but said "I'm going to sleep at Rei's I don't wanna be here anymore" she said shakily then rushed out the door before Darien could answer then realized that Rini must have witnessed him dumping Serena.

_**Meanwhile**_

Serena was walking down the street slowly in a daze her heart heavy and she was still in shock eventually she came across a red telephone box. She opened the door and went inside closing the door behind her then slumped down and burst into tears "Why Darien? Tell me WHY? I tried to be a good girlfriend am I really that useless?" she sobbed the tears overflowing now and soaking Serena's skirt.

Just at that moment the famous singer Seiya Kou from Serena's school and her classmate/Sailor star fighter was walking along the road. He spotted Serena in the telephone box and became concerned as he could hear muffled sobs coming from where she was located. He approached and opened the door and was stunned when he saw her crying.

Serena looked up at him her eyes still streaming with bitter tears of heartache and sadness "S…Seiya it's you" she sniffed not bothering to wipe her eyes.

Seiya closed the door behind him and kneeled down next to Serena "Dumpling it's you but what's the matter why are you so upset?" he asked worriedly handing her a handkerchief then suddenly Serena hugged him shocking him.

"Oh Seiya it was so awful!" Serena sobbed tearfully clutching tightly to Seiya "Darien he…he DUMPED me!" she sobbed tears falling down her cheeks.

Seiya's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around Serena and consoled her "you poor thing I'm so sorry" he said gently but deep down he was also partially glad since Serena would also be his.

_**At café**_

Seiya bought himself a cup of tea with some lemon and a sandwich then said Serena could get what she wanted as he would pay which she thanked him for gratefully and bought some juice and a bowl of ramen to soothe her sadness.

As Serena sat and ate her ramen gloomily her eyes red from crying so much Seiya gazed at her and thought "How could anybody want to dump Serena she's so cute and kind hearted" he thought to himself. He then smiled at Serena "feeling a little better?" he asked kindly.

Serena sniffed sadly then said "yes a little thanks for buying me ramen" she said gloomily wiping away a tear that threatened to fall.

Seiya smiled leaning his chin on his hands which were rested on the table supported by his elbows "no problem so you want me to walk you home later?" he asked kindly.

Serena shook her head "I don't wanna go home they'll be pictures of HIM there and ones especially with RINI in them I don't wanna see EITHER of them right now I just wanna be ALONE!" she said crossly.

Seiya could tell she was obviously upset "So do you wanna sleep at a friend's house or my place?" he asked kindly.

Serena knew for sure that if Rini had been at Darien's she would have overheard the argument so she would have gone to either Rei, Mina or Lita's house for sure so she chose to go to Seiya's to escape her daughter.

_**That evening**_

Darien was walking along the street with some groceries still thinking about Serena then sighed sadly and picked up his phone and thought of calling her "I was kinda harsh and I could have explained further" he said. He was about to call when a red motorbike stopped in traffic and he spotted Serena on the back of it holding onto another guy which stunned him "IS THAT SERENA BUT WHAT'S SHE DOING THERE?" he thought.

Before he could ask the bike drove away and he got a glimpse of the biker face SEIYA KOU a transfer student he had heard about from Ami. According to her Seiya was very popular with the girls but had mainly had his eye on Serena for a while.

Darien chuckled "So Serena found someone else it looks as though I'm getting a punishment" he said painfully then he became sad and unhappy. A pained look spread across his face "Serena I'm sorry" he said sadly.


End file.
